The Cupcake Catastrphe
When Kodiak accidentaly burns Hallys cupcaked can he make more before she gets home or will he not be able to fix the mess hes made Characters * Kodiak * Hally * Koho Story Kodiak walked into Hally's kitchen looking for her. “Hally? Hally!” He called but all he found was a note on the oven. He picked up the note and read it out loud to himself “Dear Kodiak, im guessing you came looking for me, I needed to go downtown to pick up some ingredients from Mr. Porters. The cupcakes need to be taken out at 2:30. I should be back by then but if i'm not then if you can take the cupcakes out that would be great, thanks, Hally” He said to himself. He looked at the time and it was only 2:00. “Hmm, i I just took a little taste she probably wouldn't mind..” He said opening the oven and grabbing an open mit pulling the pan out and then taking off the oven mitt and attempting to break off a piece of one of them. He got a small piece and placed it on his tongue. The flavor was interesting, just a regular vanilla cupcake but it was warm and gooey on the inside. “Blech!” eh said wiping his tongue with his paw and then putting the oven mitt back on, and placing the cupcakes back in the oven. “Those need to be cooked more!” He said turning up the heat a bit and then leaving. Latter Koho and Kodiak were walking by the kitchen when Koho wrinkled his nose. “What's that smell!” He retorted. “Smoke!” Kodiak said running into the kitchen too see a thick stream of smoke coming from the oven. He opened it up and a big puff of black smoke came out. coating Kodiak making him completely black. Suddenly he noticed that the smoke was rising into the smoke detectors and the fire alarm went off. First came the spray of water from above him and suddenly Marshall jumped. “Hose ON!” He said covering Kodiak and the cupcakes in water. Kodiak glared at Marshall as the dalmatian left. “Grrr” Kodiak growled to himself as he looked over at the cupcakes. They didn't look anything like cupcakes. He quickly took them and threw them away. “Ohh Kodiaks in for it now!” Koho said laughing at Kodiak. Kodiak grabbed Koho by the scruff. “You're helping me fix this mess!” He growled. Koho looked at his brother scared by his gruff tone. “Okay Okay!” Koho said “I will help, but what are you going to do?” “Im going to make, Cupcakes!” Kodiak said. Kodiak and Koho worked together for around 20 minutes before Koho was caked in baking powder and Kodiak had cake batter up his front paws. “What are we going too..” Kodiak started when the door creaked open. “Hello, is any pup in their?” Hally said the door creaking open. Koho and Kodiak froze. “Koh!? Kodiak!?” Hally saidd looking st the two pups. “Hally, im sorry I just, wanted a taste, then they burnt and Marshall and water and I tried im just...sorry...” Kodiak said. Hally looked at the two pups and burst out laughing. “You two look hilarious!” She said through laughs. “Y-You're not mad?” Kodiak said. “No of course not, those cupcakes weren't for anything special so its fine..” Hally said remembering what the cupcakes were for. “Well then what were the cupcakes for?” Kodiak said. Hally blushed. “I made them for you..” She said blushing. “You made them for me?” Kodiak said feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. “oooo, Kodiak and Hally sitting in a tree..” Koho started but a small punch too the arm quieted him.